Bright Starlight
by SonicVixen
Summary: This is a story about you meeting king Thranduil. There will be smut in the coming chapters so if you are sensitive for that sort of content, this is not the story for you. Fluff/smut/romance.
1. Chapter 1

You were wandering in Mirkwood at night. When you looked up to the sky, the stars were shining brighter than the moon itself. You suddenly understood why the Elves adored the cold starlight so much.

Walking along the path, you discovered a big gate. The gate was covered with oak and ivy's. You felt on the doorknob if the gate was open. You knew you were trespassing in the kingdom of the elves so you had to be very cautious. You knew that if you were caught, you would be punished.

You slightly pushed the door open. You sighed. ''Thank God, no guards.'' you thought. Although you were happy that no one was in there, you also find it strange. You expected at least an army of elves to protect their king and their kingdom. It was awfully suspicious you walking here alone.

You walked through the halls of Mirkwood. You were amazed by the great glistering rooms. Suddenly you bumped into one of the guards. ''Fuck!'' you thought. You knew it was too good to be true to walk in the palace without meeting anyone.

The guard threw you in a cell. You bumped your head on the bed and you passed out. Everything went black.

You woke up wile seeing a tall ray of light standing above you. You had trouble seeing him, your sight was all blurry because of the slam on your head. While your sight was getting better, you started to see some rough details. A silver gown, long white silver hair, a crown…''Wait, what. A crown?'' you heard yourself gasping.

''I'm lying in front of the king.'' You thought ''while I am wearing roughed up and torn clothes. I am not making a good first impression.''

''Who are you?'' king Thranduil asked with his heavy and cold voice.

He was absolutely the most gorgeous elf you have ever seen. You suddenly understood why everyone respected him so much, although you couldn't make sure if it was respect that the people had for him, or just plain fear.

''I... I am (Y/N), your majesty.'' You said while you stuttered a bit.

While you looked at the Elven king, you felt your cheeks become warm. You knew that you were blushing and being aware of that made your shyness even worse.

''So, (Y/N), why were you dwelling through my realms, and why did you have the guts to even intrude my castle?'' He asked, this time with an even colder and more distant voice.

''I am a wanderer, my king. I do not have a home. I am very sorry to intrude your castle, I was so amazed by its beauty that I could not resist myself to come in and take a look.'' You tried to save yourself with some kind words. The king seems to cool down a bit.

Thranduil walked around you. When he walked, he didn't look like he was walking, he looked like he was floating on air. You felt his eyes burning on your body.

''Are you hungry from your traveling, wanderer?'' He said.

''Yes, I am, my king.''

''Get her dressed properly, she will be dining with me tonight.'' The king told the guards. He walked away without paying attention to you nor the guards.

Your heart sank into your shoes. ''Dine with the king?'' you thought, ''I don't even know how to act properly.''

The guards took you to the maids of the castle. The maids lay out a proper outfit for you to wear to dinner. They first bathed you and made you smell good with perfume and oils made from rare flowers. After that, they went to get out your dress. The dress was made from emerald green silk. When you finally got on the dress, the maidens helped you getting your corset tied and they also braided your hair. You never knew your parents, the only thing you know is that one of them was a human and the other one was an elf. You could clearly see your elfish heritage soak through now you looked like this.

When you were all dressed up, the maidens brought you back to the guard, which in their turn took you with them to the dining halls. The halls were beautiful, like nothing you have ever seen. The pillars were made of wood, carved with a braiding pattern. Branches of ivy came down looking like waterfalls.

Suddenly you were roughly snapped out of your trance-like thought when the guard saluted for king Thranduil.

"That's better.'' He said while looking at you. He grabbed you by the hand and he took you with him to your seats.

His hand felt strong and soft at the same time. You didn't even know what you expected, but it felt… different.

You sat down on your seat while Thranduil gave the sign to a handmaiden to pour some wine into the glasses. Thranduil had an exclusive taste for wine.

"Drink.'' He told you. You never even liked wine, but when he told you to drink in that tone, you did whatever he said.

You sat quietly on your seat while you ate. You were really hungry because you haven't had a proper meal in a few days, but you couldn't get a single bite down your throat. You felt Thranduil's eyes looking at you, but you didn't dare to look up, not knowing what to say when your eyes met his.

Thranduil asked you if something was wrong. He had this softness in his voice that made him sound like he was worried. You suddenly felt much more comfortable next to him. ''I'm sorry, my king. I didn't expect you to give me a place next to you at your dinner table. I am very thankful for thi..'' "Please, don't worry about it.'' he said while interrupting you. "I want you to be my handmaiden.'' He said. "You will take care of my baths, my clothes, cleaning up after me. That is your punishment for entering my kingdom.'' You felt you stomach sink in your shoes. You got lost for words. You could do nothing but listen to him and agree to him. You couldn't say no because that would mean your death.

When you were all done eating, Thranduil got up and walked to his chambers. You stayed on your seat, but after a few steps Thranduil turned around and arched up one eyebrow. That was his sign that he wanted you to come after me. You followed him to his chambers, not knowing what to do exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the door to his chambers. When you followed him in, all you could see was his bed and his room that was lit up by moonlight. It was beautiful. He gave you the orders to light up some candles so you did. Thranduil let his robe slide from his body onto the ground. He had this perfect broad shoulders. In candlelight, he looked even better. Suddenly he looked at you with his gazing ice-blue eyes. He had the kind of eyes that see right through you, and that is how you felt right now. You thought he expected you to pick up his robe, so you walked towards him, not sure what to do. "What are you doing?'' you heard him say. "Picking up your robe, my king. I didn't think that..'' you actually didn't know what to say. You muttered some words in yourself about why you are always so socially awkward. Thranduil walked towards his bed without saying a word. When he stood before his bed with his back to your side, he asked you a question. ''(Y/N), do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?'' you froze to the ground, you did absolutely not expect this question. ''Yes, my king. If your wish is that I will sleep in your bed tonight, that I am willing to do that.'' "No, I did not ask if you were willing to sleep in my bed because you're thinking that you have to. I asked you to sleep in my bed out of your free will.'' You stared at him, absolutely not knowing what to say. You had to say something. "Yes, my king. I want to sleep in your bed tonight.'' "Then put off your gown and come and lay with me.'' Your thoughts were a mess at the moment. Put off your nightgown? But you weren't wearing anything under this, let aside you couldn't even get your corset off by yourself. "But, majesty, I am not wearing anything under my gown, can I please go to get myself some proper nightwear?'' "Yes, you can, but please be back soon.'' "I will, my king.'' You said. You slowly walked out of his chamber. As soon as you closed the door behind you, you ran like the wind to get to the handmaidens. When you arrived at the handmaidens' residence, you were panting from running so fast. You asked them if you could get a nightgown to sleep in. "Why?'' They asked, while looking at you funny. "We thought you were sleeping in the cells?'' ''No, I'm not.'' You said. "I was given a chamber to sleep in..'' you couldn't tell them the truth. You didn't even know if it was usual for strangers to sleep in the Elvenking's bed. The handmaidens still looked funny at you, but they got you a nightgown. You looked for some place to change dresses. When you finally looked in the mirror, you saw that the nightgown was made of white-silver silk. You had to say you looked even more beautiful in this than in the green dress.

You walked back to Thranduil's chambers and you softly knocked on the door. "Who's there?'' Thranduil said. You softly opened the door and walked silently into the room. "It's me, your majesty. Where do you want me to sleep?'' "You look.. beautiful.'' Thranduil said. "Please, come lay here.'' He patted on the bed on the spot next to him. "I want you to blow out the candles first.'' You walked to the candles and blew them out. While you were walking towards the other side of the room, you felt his eyes burning on you. You knew he was looking at you and you had mixed feelings about that. You loved the attention, but you knew he would probably never love you, so you decided to ignore it.

The candles were out, and the only thing that lighted up the room was the moonlight. For a second or two, you looked out of the window and you saw the moon. It was full moon tonight, and it looked beautiful. "What are you looking at?'' you heard the king say. "Nothing, my lord.'' You said softly, and you walked towards the bed. You let yourself down very cautious. The bed was very soft. Just like the meal, you hadn't slept really well for maybe a month, so it felt absolutely good to even sit on a bed. "Please lay down.'' And so you lied down on this amazing bed. Not to forget next to a king.

"Where do you really come from, (Y/N)?'' The king said while he turned to you. You could see his eyes even better now. They were not only ice-blue, they even reminded you of diamonds, so beautiful were his eyes. "I don't know, my lord. I have always been a wanderer. I was raised by a hobbit in the Shire, but the urge to travel became too big so I left to go and see the world.''

"The Shire… I have heard about that. But you were raised by a hobbit? You don't know who your parents are?''

"No, I do not. The only thing I know is that my mother was an elf and my father was a Human.''

"You must've inherited the beauty from your mother, then.'' Thranduil said. It kind of startled you to hear that. ''Beauty?'' you said. "Yes, beauty. I think you are beautiful.'' As he said that, he lied his hand on your chin to pull you softly towards him. He kissed you. His lips tasted like the wine you drank at dinner, but this time you did like the taste. You softly felt the tip of his tongue against your lips and you opened your mouth. Suddenly you felt butterflies in your stomach. He started kissing you more passionately and you felt his hand lowering down to your breasts. "No, please don't.'' and you pulled away his hand. His mouth removed itself from yours and he looked at you startled. "Did I do something you don't like?'' ''No, my lord. I know you can't love me because you already bonded to another woman, so I won't allow you to use me like that. I am very sorry.'' You stood up from the bed and you left the room, leaving Thranduil behind. You didn't know where you had to spend the night now, so you went to the mews. You found yourself a nice haystack and you lied down on that. You fell asleep very soon, because you were very tired.


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke up, you heard rumbling outside. While still sleepy, you stood up and decided to take a look. From what you could see, it was the king's soldiers looking for something. There were a bunch of soldiers running around. When you tried to concentrate better on what they said, you heard the king giving orders. Well, he wasn't actually giving orders, he was screaming the orders at them. You were kind of scared of the sounds you were hearing. "..And you are not coming back until you find her!'' you heard Thranduil scream. You didn't know what to do. If you showed up right now, you would be in trouble, and besides that; you had absolutely no idea what to say.

You were hiding back in the mews behind the haystack you were sleeping on, and you waited until the commotion started to lessen. You have no idea how long you have been hiding, but as soon as you heard people were leaving, you went out. You quietly walked back the same way you got out. There were no guards left, because they were all looking for you in the forests of Mirkwood. You softly walked through the halls, up to Thranduil's throne room where you peaked through the doors. You saw him pacing through the room with a worried look on his face. You heard him muttering something in Elfish. You stepped too hard and there was a loud creaking-sound. Thranduil suddenly looked up while you dove around the corner. "Who is there?'' you heard him say in a stern, loud voice. You gave up the hiding and you stepped in the door. ''(Y/N)! Where have you been?!'' "I slept in the mews, my lord.'' ''Although I gave you free will to spend the night with me, I did absolutely not give you permission to leave the castle.'' "I know, my king. I didn't know where to go so I left to go to the stalls. I am really sorry.'' He stared at me, with the same piercing eyes as he did the first time we met in the cells. "I am really sorry.'' You looked to the ground. He intimidated you a little when he looked at you that way. "Okay, it's all right. But you will be my personal handmaiden until I give you the permission to be free.'' "Yes, my lord.'' You said. "Now go to my chambers and lay down clothes for me to wear to dinner. Find yourself a nice dress too, you will be sitting next to me, just like yesterday.'' ''Yes, my lord.'' You walked towards his chamber, muttering in yourself. You hated the fact to be in someone's possession, because that is what the situation was like right now. You walked into his chambers and walked towards his garment closet. You picked out the jacket that you loved the most, the blue-silver one. You also got out pants in the same colour. You placed them gently on the bed. The fabric was like silk, but different. It must be some elfish fabric. After that, you walked back to the handmaiden's residence and you picked out a beautiful light blue dress with a beautiful silver girdle around the middle. You put it on in a more private place and you walked back to Thranduil's' room.

You didn't knock.

You opened the door and saw Thranduil putting on his clothes. He was only wearing his trousers and his boots. Nothing else. He turned around and looked you straight in the eyes. "I am sorry! I will leave!'' ''No, please help me putting on my jacket.'' You didn't say anything. You walked towards the bed where you just yet put the clothes. You grabbed his jacket and pushed it over his shoulders. You could feel his soft but muscled skin. You suddenly wanted him, but you tried to contain yourself. It took you a few seconds too long, because you could see Thranduil looking at you. ''Do you like what you see?'' he asked. You felt your cheeks turn red. You didn't dare to look at him because you knew you could not keep your smile to yourself.

You suddenly felt a warm hand on your cheek. He kissed you. You wanted it so bad. So incredibly bad but you definitely would not let yourself use you to be one of his concubines. He kissed you more passionately and he laid his other hand on your back, he pulled you towards him. You could not contain yourself and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You kissed him back with the same passion he kissed you. Your mouth opened a little and you invited his tongue in your mouth. Your tongues circled around each other, teasing and playing. You softly bit his bottom lip and you heard a soft moan. When you opened your eyes for a second, you saw that his eyes were closed and his eyebrows were in a slight frown, not in a bad way, you hoped.

When his hands slowly lowered towards your butt, you both heard the guards returning. Thranduil hadn't given the sign yet that you were found, so they came marching towards the chambers of the king. You quickly pulled away when you heard their footsteps. He looked at you with these wanting eyes. "Please don't leave, not now.'' "I won't, but I will if you don't tell me how you are feeling about me.''

Thranduil sighed. He had so much power, and he was trained his whole life not to show any emotion, so it was quite clear that he isn't used to tell anybody about his feelings.

You could see that he was lost for words. His mask on his face started to show tiny cracks so that you could see little emotion. This first time, he showed sadness.

"You remind me of somebody that I knew.'' Was all he said before he left the room. He went out to the hall to inform the guards that you were found. He told the guards you were in there and he also informed them that you were given the position of his personal handmaiden and that the guards had to take you to a special residence that was meant for the king's handmaiden. The guards came in and they took you with them. He didn't even look at you.


	4. Chapter 4

The guards escorted you to your stay. You thanked them and you opened the door. You were very tired, and hungry, because you hadn't had dinner yet. Thranduil invited you today to accompany him to dinner. As soon as you light up some candles, you saw a little package on your bed. It was carefully wrapped in leaves of ivy. You opened it. It was a dress and some jewellery. The dress was lilac and the necklace was more beautiful than you had ever seen. It was made of pure starlight.

Okay, so, you did not expect this. You did absolutely NOT expect this.

You tried on the dress and it looked absolutely beautiful. As you were wearing the dress, you did also see a note. You read it. "Please wear this tonight.'' And so you did. You put on the necklace and the pretty dress, and off you went.

You walked out of the door with a long cloak on. And as hard as you tried to ignore it, you kept thinking about Thranduil. You kept thinking about the kiss you shared in his bedchambers. You knew he could never love you. He already bonded to another, and that was Legolas' mother. Elves can't bond a second time. They are just like swans, they find a partner for life, and if their partner dies, they will be alone forever. You are proud of your body, you will never let anyone take you for granted. You didn't want to end up as one of his mistresses and end up yourself with a broken heart or an unanswered love.

After a short walk, you arrived at the doors of the dining halls. You peeked through the crack of the door. Everyone was at the dinner table, except…. Except Thranduil. It startled you because you had no idea why he skipped dinner. You went to his bedchambers and knocked on the door. "Who's there?'' you heard him say in a stern voice. "It's me, my lord.'' You softly pushed the door open and stood still in the opening of the door. "Please, come in. And I want you to just call me Thranduil. "Yes, my lo.. Thranduil.'' You corrected yourself. He sat in his lounge chair with his one leg over the other. He had put off his crown on his desk. He was leaning his head on his hand. He stood up and took place on his bed. He patted on the bed, inviting you to sit next beside him. "I see you are wearing the dress and the necklace I gave you.'' He said. You could see a light smile on his face, but still with that aura of power gazing over him. "Yes, I am. I find them very beautiful. I want to thank you very much for them.'' "That's okay. I just wanted to give you something beautiful to wear. Can I kiss you, please, (Y/N)?'' before you could answer, you felt his lips on yours. You pushed yourself off him and you did a step backwards. When you looked at him, you could see him intensely looking at you. When you stepped back, he did a step forward. The dominance he was radiating was almost scary. He grabbed your arm. He did it with such power that it hurt a little. "My lord, please..'' and he smothered your mouth with an intense kiss.

You suddenly remembered why you didn't want to let him use you, but the feeling between your legs was telling you otherwise. You started to want him more, and more, and more… you could feel yourself becoming wet. You suddenly didn't care anymore, the only thing you did care about was this moment and your tongues intertwined.

He pushed himself against you and he put both his hands at the back of your neck. As he pushed himself against you, he put his leg between your legs, you had no chance of escaping. You couldn't resist anymore. You tried, but you just couldn't. You wanted him so incredibly bad.

You put both your hands on his back and you started digging your nails into his back. You bit his lip a little. When you did that, you heard a soft moan. With that moan, you felt something grow against your leg and you knew exactly what it was, and to be more precisely; you knew exactly what it wanted.

"Oh, let me please have you. Let me take you.'' He almost said breathless in between kisses.

You couldn't contain yourself anymore, you wanted the same as he did and you wanted it now.

''Yes, take me now.'' You said in between panting. When you told him you wanted him, you could feel something snapping in Thranduil. He became more rough with his actions. Instead of firmly holding you, he was clawing his fingers in your back. He pulled your hair so your head fell backwards, he had full access to your neck now. He kissed it roughly and also bit you. Only when your skin was seeing red and full of bitemarks, he stopped to lower to your breasts. He opened your corset and lowered your dress. He took one nipple in his mouth and softly licked around it, now and then biting softly. When he bit you, you moaned and you could feel it becoming more and more warm between your legs. Because you moaned, Thranduil did it more often because he liked hearing you like this. A smirk was appearing on his face.

As soon as he was done with you, he undressed you fully. Your dress fell on the ground in a nice puddle. You were fully naked now.

Thranduil took a little distance just to look at you. The only thing he could do right now was watch with this smirk full of lust and pleasure on his face. He came closer again. "Go and lie on the bed.'' He ordered you. You couldn't say a word so you just did what he said. When you lied down, he came walking towards you. When he finally reached you he touched your knees and slowly pushed your legs wider. The gaze in his eyes was almost evil. He started playing with your clit, rubbing it softly with his fingertips. "Moan for me.'' and so you did. "Please take me, Thranduil..'' you softly moaned. "No. I like you like this.''

He suddenly stopped and you looked at him. "Why did you stop, my lord? Do I not please you?''

"You please me very much,'' he said "but I want to save some for another time.''


End file.
